Senseless parody
by doraymefasolati
Summary: My 1st fanfic. As the title suggested, this is senseless. Pretty much done as a plot for the chibi episode. Though not in chibi mode. R & R pls.


Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis does not belongs to me. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thirteen years ago, Ryuzaki Sumire accidentally offended a witch. To punish her, the witch took ago her grandchild, Sakuno.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh! What beautiful flowers! Ah! I'll pluck some back for okasan." Happily, Oishi bent down and began to pluck his flowers.  
  
~~~~  
  
A short distance away, a boy woke up. He looked around, yet could not find his lover. He wanted to get out of the house, and found the door locked. Giving up, he went to sit by the window.  
  
"Hmm, wonder where Tachibana-san went? Why didn't he wake me up? Why must he lock the door? . . . Ah! Wakata, he did not want me anymore. . .he should have told me. . . or maybe he's scared that I'll run away. . .am I that not trustworthy? It must be so, if not he would not lock the door. . . . . ." The teen continued mumbling on.  
  
~~~  
  
Finished plucking his flowers, Oishi was about to go home when he heard the teen's voice. Somehow, he mistook the nonsensical mumblings for singing.  
  
"Oh! What a beautiful voice! But why is she singing?" Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he walked towards the voice. To his surprise, it was a boy instead of a girl like he initially thought.  
  
"Hello! What's your name? Why are you singing in the woods? Are you very lonely?"  
  
The teen stared at him for a minute before speaking up.  
  
"Shinji. . .I am not singing. I don't know. . . maybe I am lonely. How do you define what is lonely? Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh! I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Oishi. Why are you lonely? If you are lonely, do you want to come out? I don't mind some company."  
  
"I can't. . ."  
  
". . .why not?"  
  
"I'm trapped." "Oh no! How terrible! Are you captured? Oh! Are you Ryuzaki sensei's grandchild?!"  
  
Apparently, the gender of the captured child those thirteen years ago was not made known.  
  
"That's bad! Is the witch at home now?"  
  
The teen continued staring at him and gave him a rather irritated look. "Nobody else is at home right now. . . And Tachibana-san is not-"  
  
"Good! The witch's not at home now. Don't worry, I'll go get help!" Without letting Shinji finishing his words, the enthusiastic Oishi just ran away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Minna, help!"  
  
"Hoi? Ne, Oishi, What's wrong?"  
  
" I found Ryuzaki sensei's grandchild! The witch's at home now, I suggest all of us go and rescue him now."  
  
"Hoi! Agree, agree! Let's go!"  
  
"hssss. . ."  
  
"Count me out." Ryoma Echizen turned to walk away.  
  
"Me too. Hssss. . ."  
  
" Oi o-chibi! Kaidoh!"  
  
"Hei. . .mamushi, are you scared of the witch?"  
  
"Stupid powerhouse, shut up!"  
  
"You guys, stop fighting! Kaidoh, Echizen please?" the egghead looked at them.  
  
"Whatever. . .only if you treat me with one week of juice." The capped boy grinned at Oishi.  
  
With a rather resigned look, Oishi agreed then turned to kaidoh. "Kaidoh?"  
  
"Che! Whatever. . ."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" ~~~  
  
When Shinji saw Oishi returning with his friends, he frowned.  
  
"Why did you bring so many people here?. . . .I'm not here for displayed, you know. . ."  
  
"Ah! No, We are all here to save you."  
  
"Why do you want to save me? I don't need to be saved. . ."  
  
"Don't you remember? You were taken away by the witch from your grandmother."  
  
"No. Why would I be taken away? My grandmother died long before I was born."  
  
"No, no, no! Ryuzaki sensei's still alive. Ryuzaki sensei was caught by the witch while stealing the witch's fruit. So, the witch snatched you away. Remember?"  
  
".No...I"  
  
"Ah. . .I know this story. . .Repunzal. . ."  
  
"Fuji. . .What story?"  
  
"Taka-san. . .don't you know this story?"  
  
"Ah! I know. . .this guy is just like Repunzal! Then, one day, Repunzal will meet a knight. . .the knight will climb up the tower using Repunzal's hair as a ladder. In the end, the witch will be killed by the knight."  
  
"What a touching story."  
  
"Aaa. . .Taka-san. . .indeed. . .but I wonder who will be the knight here. . ."  
  
"o. . .I will be the knight. Though he's not a girl. . . Anyway, prince Momo to the rescue!" Momo went up to Shinji and started pulling his hair.  
  
"Ow. . .I've heard of the story. . .but I'm not Repunzal. . .I don't need to be rescue.my hair is not that long.so stop pulling it. . .this is not even a tower. . .you don't even need my hair nor a ladder to climb in. . ."  
  
However, Momo was not paying attention at all. "Ow. . .I can't climb in. . ."  
  
"Hsss. . .baka. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Mamushi! Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Maa. . .so I guess 'using the hair as a ladder' solution is not working. . .Ne, Inui. . .do you have any juice that can solve this problem?"  
  
"I don't think so. . .but if you knock down the wall or break the wall, there might be a chance. . .but you need someone strong. . ."  
  
"Oh right. . .someone strong. . .,"he turned to Taka-san, "Ne, Taka- san. . .it's all up to you now. . ."  
  
"Eh?! but damaging somebody's property is not very good. . ."  
  
"but you are saving someone. . ."  
  
"Really? I. . .I'll. . .try then. . ." He started tapping at the wall.  
  
"Hn. . .Taka-san. . .knocking on the brick is not going to help."  
  
"But..."  
  
Ryoma looked around and so coincidentally found an axe and passed it to Takashi.  
  
"HORA! HORA! BURNING!" Taka started waving the axe around like some kind of gorilla. "YOU ARE RIGHT! FUJIKO-CHAN!" Now, he was hitting the house in full strength, stopping to swing his axe in circles above his head regularly.  
  
"Stop swinging the axe around. . .you almost hit me. . .what's your problem. . .you almost hit me again. . .I want to hit you but I have already promised Tachibana-san that I'll not get into a fight anymore. . .but you are really irritating me. . ."  
  
"Ta. . .Taka-san. . .stop,stop. . .this is not helping too. . .you'll get us all killed. . .we have to be quick. . .Tezuka! What should we do now?"  
  
"Oishi, you must not panick. . .stay focused."  
  
"Oi! What are you doing?" an angry voice startled all of them.  
  
"Nya! It's the witch!" the frightened cat-like teen hid behind Oishi.  
  
The person who had spoken was confused. "what witch? Who's the witch? Ah! Shinji, are you alright?"  
  
"You are not the witch? Then who are you?"  
  
Confused and slightly irritated, he glared at them. "Ahem! Do I, in anyway, look like a witch to you? I'm Tachibana, the owner of this house. Can I help you?" He took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. "Shinji, who are they?"  
  
". . .knights wanna-be. . ."  
  
". . .What?" He was looking more confused by the minute.  
  
Tezuka walked up to the couple. "Sorry. We might have mistaken this guy for someone else. . ." The stoic man then explain everything to Tachibana.  
  
~~~  
  
"I see. . .Anyway, hope you can help the real 'Repunzal'."  
  
Tezuka nodded regally before turning to the rest. "Minna, let's go back."  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh. . .I hope someone will come and save me now that the witch's not at home. . ." A plaited girl named Sakuno suddenly perked up when she heard footsteps. She ran to the window thinking that it might be her saviour. "a. . .ano. . .HELP!"  
  
The group heard the frail cry and looked up. "Ah! Are you trapped inside?" The egghead smiled at her.  
  
"Eh? Ah. . .yes. . ." The girl was very surprised that they know that she was trapped. She had not said anything yet!  
  
"Don't worry. Be patient and wait for your family to come back. Bye!"  
  
"Eh?! Wait!" T_T  
  
~~~  
  
End. 


End file.
